Metro
}} Metro is a large, fast-paced map set within an underground subway station. It has multiple pathways to both the spawn locations of both teams and the upper region of the map, where much of the combat occurs. It is based on Battlefield 3 and 4's map Operation Metro. Structure Metro features an upper and lower section of the subway station. Players can encounter enemies on the upper floor, or at the train arrival/departure platforms located in both team’s spawn areas. The upper floor consists of an elongated hall with escalators in the middle at both sides. There are shop spaces with doorways to link them, running parallel to the main hallway, allowing players to move with relative safety. A central atrium reveals more escalators on one side with options to go to either set of platforms and a doorway on the other side to a purple room, which contains a staircase to the lower region of the map. This central area is often heavily contested and can be exceptionally dangerous if one is unprepared. There is an emphasis on long-range weapons that can flank such as some sniper rifles and DMRs which get played commonly on the upper floor where the cover is rare. Before 3.13.2, due to how the doorways between shops are laid out, it was impossible to pass from one end of the map to the other on the upper floor without stepping out of the shops - one would be forced into the main sightlines in order to accomplish this. As of 3.13.2, there is a new tunnel allowing players to travel from one end to another. The player can go to enemy spawns by flanking on the lower floor. However, the addition of many stalls and crates into the main hall and central area provides cover as well as the opportunity to easily slip into the enemy's side of shops. Choke Points Left Train Tunnel Coming soon. Right Train Tunnel Coming soon. Tunnel The Tunnel is a relatively hidden passage that can be used to sneak up onto the enemy’s side of the map. The bottom level is accessible through two passages on both the left and right side of the map. They connect into s central room, where Point A is located. There is no cover at all, and users firing from the upper level can easily wipe out anyone trying to capture the point. There is a metal staircase in the same room leading up to the upper level, which spans most of the map. The narrow, enclosed corridors are choke points for both teams, and whole groups of enemies can be wiped out with a LMG or Shotgun. Central Atrium The Central Atrium is where Point B or the Hill is located. Stalls provide cover over the centre, making it useful for suppressing the enemy team from advancing. However, it is vulnerable to grenades, as the stalls will stop stray grenades, killing any players in the area. The Atrium is accessible by running up the escalators from the side, the shops nearby, and by rushing straight on. Right Atrium The Right Atrium is where Point C is located. It connects the two underground train tunnels on each side of the map together. It is sparsely covered, leaving players out in the open and suspectible to enemy fire, especially while capturing the point. There are four escalators leading up to the Central Atrium, making it useful as a rendezvous point for players capturing the Hill. Strategy Metro is a very diverse map with many viable strategies. In general, one should avoid open spaces in the upper area as snipers are surprisingly common. When traversing the shop doorways, be alert - it is very easy to be surprised while doing so, as there are many places to hide, as well as being jumped by players entering these same pathways. The escalators work as a great way to flank the other team and get many kills, and the underground area is a nice way to move around quickly. This map has open areas but also has tight spaces. Devising a loadout that can handle both of these extremes can improve one's performance. A loadout utilising a shotgun will be useful traversing from one's team’s spawn to the enemy side. Flanking and ambushing are bountiful here, as it is very easy to get behind opponents and equally easy to retreat after an attack. Oftentimes players will lie down at the tops of the escalators or just behind the signs and will not pay attention to anything behind them until they get shot. Tips Try using a high aim stability weapon or preferred weapon of choice to venture out into the middle and shoot targets—especially enemy snipers across the hall. An alternative would be equipping an LMG to deal with anyone without constantly reloading. Reloading could be problematic especially at the forefront of the battle. A shotgun is also an effective weapon to use on Metro. Another effective strategy is to get a high DPS/RPM weapon like the FAMAS G2 and flank (as seen on Fig. 4 and 5) around the passageways and bottom of the map. This would most likely catch them off-guard. But remember to be wary. To go to the middle section of the map, Phantoms must follow the red A's path on the walls, and Ghosts must follow the green D. (Figure 1, 2 and 3) To find the passageway directly to the enemy base. Walk forward from the starting point (D for Ghost, A for Phantom) until the player finds Figure 4 and 5. Using these passageways is one way to surprise enemies. However, some players may anticipate that and try to intercept. It is recommended to bring along a few teammates as there may be multiple enemies waiting. Using a shotgun or any weapon with a high RoF is effective at close ranges to ensure enemies have no time to react, and also an advantage to have better mobility. Avoid direct charges on the upper floors. For example, on King of the Hill, try to go up towards the objective from the middle of the map rather than attacking directly. Try to duck behind cover while advancing on the enemy to prevent getting killed. Don't run in straight lines. Snipers can easily aim for the player head and get collaterals. Grenades are very effective, as many players tend to be stacked up in smaller corridors and unnoticeable. This also means that one must be wary of grenades, especially near the escalators or corridors. It is best when dodging a grenade, to run out from the center into one of the cubicles. On Flare Domination, always remember to attempt to control the side points, as they are both flanking routes. Controlling at least one of these gives another angle of attack towards the center. For sniping on Metro, it is recommended that the player use a sniper rifle such as the Intervention that can 1SK to the torso at close range. This is because players on the opposing team can easily take the side-routes to get to the player's side of the map. Trivia * This is the only map set completely underground. Ravod 911, Desert Storm, Ruins and Highway Lot have some underground sections but are not completely underground. * All the ceiling lights in Metro were changed to red during the Halloween update in 2017, yet the ceiling lights in the lower section of Metro were never reverted after the Halloween season had ended. * Unlike the Operation Metro in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, this version of the map is much smaller and limited. For example, in Operation Metro, the player could get outside of the subway, but in Metro, the player can't. Also, one team doesn't have the spawn advantage unlike the Russian team in BF 3/4. * There are arcade machines in one of the shop spaces, but they are just props and are unplayable. They feature Phantom Forces and other games that have been very popular on Roblox, such as The Mad Murderer by loleris and Apocalypse Rising, by Gusmanak. * All the advertisements around the Metro map include entertainment, education, business, and clan ads. They're sometimes quite funny, like the Curl Up and Dye Hair Salon. ** A humorous, poorly made ad next to the hill on this map has a badly cropped picture of the AN-94 and a caption noting, “USE THIS GUN OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH IT!!!!” ending with the name "-Kyle" ** The ads can be shot through with every single weapon with little change in velocity, even shotguns. * Even though most of the out of bounds spots have been patched, the player can still be able to clip through thin walls. * Metro is one of the few maps to have a somewhat symmetrical design, making it very balanced for both teams. This is in stark contrast to Operation Metro, which was well known for its asymmetrical design, which is a major cause for the one sided battles mentioned above, as the entire map is essentially a thin line. Category:Maps